


Come with us?

by noxsoulmate



Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cover Art, F/M, Invitation, Letter fic, Prelude, Thailand, Threesome - F/M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate
Summary: [Art] Hermione receives a special invitation from the twins. (Short prelude to a series!)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606492
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Come with us?

**Author's Note:**

> **Hermione's Haven Bingo Card**  
>  _square filled:_ B2 "Thailand"  
> 
> 
> I honestly had no idea what to do with this square - until my wonderful soulmate [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura) ask me to alpha one of her Harry fics... which just so happens to play in Thailand 😍 in it, she had planned to pair Hermione with Ron but I protested and whilst joking around, we thought it would be a great idea to give Hermione both twins... well, what can I say... Ariel and I have decided on our first collab fic and once she gets the main story written, you will all get some Hermione/Twins smutty goodness 😁
> 
> For now, enjoy this little ~~teaser~~ prelude: a letter from the twins to their lover 💕

_Dearest Hermione,_

_You are hereby cordially invited to the trip of a lifetime!_

_Simply imagine it: the beaches and the ocean, the lagoons and the waterfalls, all those landmarks and the festivals, the history and the culture._

_Not to forget two very attractive, very intelligent, very sexually impassioned men, waiting just for you._

_We don’t want you to wonder about the “what if’s” and the “maybe’s” and all the questions that could come from this - we simply implore you to let it happen._

_Maybe it will all crash and burn._

_Maybe it will be weird and awkward and terrible._

_Maybe it will be the most amazing risk you’ve ever taken, the most amazing trip you’ve ever been on - with the most amazing men you’ve ever loved._

_So don’t wonder about the maybe’s - and say yes._

_We would love for you to join us._

_Thailand is waiting for you - and so are we._

_So come with us?_

_Sincerely,_

_Your Lovers_


End file.
